Weird
by hinatagirl34
Summary: I've woken up with no memmory in Gotham city of all places. And just to add to the weirdness, there's some weirdo wearing a bunch of face paint following me around asking why 'im so serious'. I mean WTH! Can my life get any more weird? of course it can.


The painful throbbing of my heartbeat and the screams of protesting metal greeted me as I slowly awoke. Coughing, I opened my eyes to see the intricate networks of a metal building frame burning above me. Around me piles of ash and deformed metal laid strewn about as the building began to give in to the fires extreme heat. I tried to remember what had happened to throw me into the midst of this unnerving situation but all that I could focus on was the burning of my throat and skin as well as the intense itching of my eyes as the smell of smoke filled my nose and permeated my clothes. The framework above me gave another high pitched scream as the fire slowly ate away at the solidity of the steel.

'I have to get out now!' I thought urgently to myself.

'The building is going to collapse and **IF** by some small miracle I survive that, I'll be horribly disfigured or maybe maimed forever and I won't be able to go anywhere ever again! I'll have to become a hermit! Move to Siberia! Or even some cave in Transylvania! The horror! (No offense Transylvanians!) I might even lose a limb or two! Probably at least a couple teeth….' That thought caused me to frown. I like my teeth. I didn't suffer through three years of braces to have them knocked crooked again. Nope. I will not allow it. I slowly tried to move various parts of my body, gauging them to see if anything was broken or just plain unresponsive. As I wiggled and twitched, I started a mental checklist.

Fingers and Toes – good

Shoulders and Legs – Sore but good

Arms – Heavy but maybe from lack of use..

And so on and so on. As my check list dwindled down to the last few appendages, the metal above me screamed again but this time it was accompanied by the low groaning of bending metal as the framework dropped a good 5ft. I laid there horror struck, staring at the small crack in the wall that had stopped the fall. OK, no more thinking. I need to get out NOW! The crack won't hold that mountain of metal for long. I braced myself for the possible pain that was about to come as I tried to mentally reassure myself.

'Whatever works, works. If it doesn't, I just have to suck it up because being in pain is probably a whole lot better than being pancaked under a pile of burning metal.' I sat up quickly trying to outthink my conscience and gasped as a sharp pain raked my lower abdomen. I quickly grabbed the hem of my now dampening shirt and pulled it up to see an angry dark red gouge in my side. The thin scab that had probably started to form while I was unconscious had broken when the skin stretched. The surrounding skin was red and puffy while the wound itself was bleeding freely now and had flecks of a gray metallic substance in it. As I pressed my palm to my side to try and stem the flow of my blood, my vision swam and I gasped as a memory assaulted my senses. I was in the same building as I was in now, but it was day and the building wasn't collapsing round me in a fiery inferno. I was afraid. Afraid for something that was about to happen. There was a voice…. It was a boys voice…. He was mad. He was running now but towards the danger…. I had to run faster. Catch him before it was too late. I was crying. Begging him to stop. I was close... so close… I'm reaching… If I could just get closer… Just a bit closer... Then there's a blinding light. A searing pain... Gosh it hurts… Then it was black.. Peaceful black…

_What just happened?_

**Hey! So I'm not dead or anything just school is killer :P And I type slow so meh.. Anyway I came up with this nifty idea after a test only good thing that test did lol ANYWAY so Leave a review if you have and comments questions etc. and let me know if you like it, hate it, you know the routine! (and as always, I own no one except my OC so there…) See ya soon!**


End file.
